Denial, Revisted
by Cy Fur
Summary: Xion does not have a crush on Axel! Written for 30 lemons, AU, Axel/Xion.


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them.**

Xion is rather scandalized when she comes to realization that she has a crush on… Axel. Because he's… well, Axel. He's her brother's girlfriend's big brother (and try saying ithat/i ten times fast), and he's everything that she's not supposed to like. He's old, he's, well, Kairi's big brother, he's not good looking the way Tidus and Zidane and Seifer are, he smokes, he drinks, he sleeps around with anything that'll let him, and he listens to country music. The loud stuff, that makes Xion want to stick a fork in her ear. But she does have a crush on him. But if she ignores it, it'll go away, right?

Wrong. Whenever Xion goes to hang out at Kairi's house (after all, she's pretty cool, even if she is Sora's girlfriend), she runs into Axel. Sometimes he's getting out of the shower, or lounging around in the living room without a shirt on or playing basketball with Demyx in the driveway. All of them seem to involve him not wearing a shirt, and Xion can't help but notice, as she inches by him in the hallway or walks past him to go upstairs to Kairi's room or passes the basketball game to walk inside, that Axel's muscles look very nice, the way they flex under his skin. He's got hair under his arms, and it's as red as the hair on his head. When she catches him coming out of the shower, she sees more red hair, under his navel, trailing… down… into… his… towel. That time, she ignores his look of confusion and flushes dark red, hurrying off to Kairi's room, where she sits on her bed, panting like a bellows and trying not to think about what Axel would look like without pants. Because she doesn't think about those things.

Kairi notices, though. Kairi is smart in that way, much smarter then she should be. Kairi finds Xion sitting on her bed with a dazed expression, red faced and panting after running into Axel getting out of the shower, and she starts to grin.

"So… you have a crush on my brother." Kairi flops on the bed next to Xion, idly reaching for her magazine.

"What? No!" Xion flushes pinker and smoothes her skirt over her knees, reaching over for another magazine. She is acutely aware of the way her face is so pink, of the way her nipples are hard and poking through the thin cotton of her shirt and the wetness between her legs. But Kairi can't know about any of that, right? 'cause Kairi wouldn't be staring at her chest, and it isn't like Xion is so wet that she's leaving a spot on her skirt, right? Xion shifts a bit, just to make sure, but she has nothing to worry about.

"You do!" Kairi crows, and she's laughing. "Is it his cigarette breath or his smelly socks or…"

"I don't have a crush on Axel!" Xion yowls, her fingers in her ears.

"You do!" Kairi is laughing so hard that she's practically fallen off of the bed.

"I do not," Xion says. "Axel is stupid and ugly and smelly….."

"I don't smell that bad," Axel says, poking his head into Kairi's bedroom.

Xion flushes a dark red and goes quiet, examining her knees.

"Ever heard of knocking, asshole?" Kairi glares at him. The two share a nice relationship of mutual hatred.

"Door's open." Axel leans against the door frame, and Xion can't help but look at him. Even with a shirt on, she can still see the strong muscles of his stomach, and she blushes harder.

"Fuck off, asshole." Kairi rolls her eyes.

"That's not very nice." Sora's voice is vaguely accusatory, but he sounds like he's laughing as well, like he always does. He walks around Axel and he's giving Kairi goo-goo eyes. It takes all of Xion's patience to not roll her eyes, because… ew.

"I'll just be heading home," she says, walking glancing over at where Sora and Kairi are smiling dopily at each other.

"You do that," Sora says, and Xion has to leave before she pukes.

Xion is acutely aware of Axel's big, warm body as she walks past him, but she figures she'll just head home and work on her homework or something. An image of the way Axel looks without his shirt on flashes through her head, and she shivers. Yeah. Something.

"Hey, squirt." Axel stands up straight, and now he's almost a foot taller then she is. "Somethin' wrong?"

"N-no," Xion stammers, examining her feet. She wishes she was taller and had bigger boobs, wishes she could smile and laugh and flirt like Kairi and Namine and all of the other girls. But she's just Xion, Sora's little sister and Roxas' twin. Boys don't notice Xion, except when they want someone to help them with their homework or coach them on how to ask out a girl. Axel would never like Xion - she's not the kind of girl that he likes. She's seen the kind of girls he likes, all soft curves and long hair. Xion is gonna grow her hair out long, she promises, then blushes harder, because she does _not _want Axel to notice her, and it's just a stupid passing crush.

"You sure?" Axel's hand is suddenly under her chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes. His tattoos really stand out, some part of Xion's brain gibbers, while the rest of her concentrates on the fact that he's _touching her_, with his bare hand on her bare skin. "You're all red." He moves his hand up, feeling her forehead and brushing her bangs out of her face.

"I'm f-fine," Xion stutters, and she feels like sweetness is rushing through her veins in every place that his body is touching hers, making her curl her toes in her sneakers and feeling all the little hairs on her body stand on end. "I'll just be… going home." She'll treasure this memory. Because Axel is touching her, and even if it's just a temporary little crush, she can daydream, right?

"You might have a fever." Axel keeps his hand on her forehead. He's never shown this much interest in her before, and it's making her shake. He moves his hand to her shoulder and stars walking, almost casually guiding her towards his bedroom, which is up in the attic.

"No, I'm fine, really, I'm fine," Xion babbles, but she lets him lead her. Because Axel is touching her, and she's going into his room, which is full of all of his… Axel stuff.

"Well, you can keep me company while our siblings are fucking." Axel grins toothily at the way Xion blushes and pushes the door open, pushing Xion into a chair with a leather jacket flung over the back and closes the door with his foot in one graceful motion, then sitting on the bed across from her, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward in such a way that his spiky hair almost tickles her forehead.

"Um…" Xion stutters. She can't think of anything, and it's making her feel like an idiot, because she probably looks like an idiot, and she doesn't want to look like an idiot, especially in front of Axel. "Okay." But what does she do now? Does she start a conversation or does she do something physical or what? But what kind of physical?

"So what's that Kairi said about you having a crush on me?" Axel puts his hand on her knee. His hands are dry and warm, and Xion can feel it through the fabric of her skirt, and she shivers, feeling the prickles that spread out from her knee. "Is it true?"

"What? Of course not." Xion squirms a bit, but she notices belatedly that her knees are spread out, and that he can probably see her panties. She'd snap her legs shut, but both of Axel's hands are on her knees, keeping them open. She hopes he can't see them - she's got little kitties on her panties, and she might just die of embarrassment right there.

"So you don't have any reaction if I do… this," Axel says, and he casually draws his hand along the top of her thigh, until it reaches the spot where her thighs meets her torso.

"N-none whatsoever," Xion stammers, feeling the sweetness flood her belly.

"None whatsoever," Axel echoes, his bony fingers moving up along her sides, almost tickling her ribs through the fabric of her top. "You don't feel anything when I touch you?" His hand moves from her ribs to the space just under one of her small breasts. His touch is light enough that Xion could push it off, should she wish to.

"N-n-not a thing," Xion gabbles, curling her toes in her socks and biting her lip. She can feel herself start to blush, her whole face turning a dark red.

"Not a thing," Axel echoes, and his other hand goes back to her leg, resting on her inner thigh. "No tingles or twitches or anything?" His hand goes to her breast, holding it gently, not pinching or kneading or tugging or pulling, just holding it. "'cause that goes right past no crush and into nerve damage territory." He squeezes, gently, and presses down on the nipple with his thumb.

"W-what? What are you doing? What are you talking about?" Xion squirms, but she doesn't push his hand away. She does have to remind herself to breathe, though, because his hand is right over her heart, which is beating like a bird's.

"Proving that you have a crush on me." Axel grins at her, his eyes sparkling through his eyelashes. "'cause if you didn't, then you'd be yelling at me to get off and possibly would have kicked me in the balls by now." His tone is teasing and his smile is a bit nerve wracking, although Xion doesn't know why, exactly. It's his usual smile.

"M-maybe I don't feel anything," Xion says, and she looks him in the eye defiantly. She's being stupid - he's showing interest in her, after all, and shouldn't she be showing it right back? But this is Axel, and you can't trust Axel, and she knows this even through her love (lust?) addled haze. "Maybe it's so… unimportant that it doesn't even register."

"Oh really?" Axel's voice is laughing as he tugs on her nipple, gently, through the soft material of her t-shirt. "I'm that unimportant, am I? So it wouldn't matter if I did _anything_?" The hand not holding her breast goes to the hem of her skirt, petting the top of her knee gently.

"Well, not… anything," Xion says unsteadily, staring at his green eyes and trying to see if he's laughing at her or not. "But almost anything." She has a feeling she knows what this implies - she's seen her brothers' pornos, read the odd bad romance novel for the sex scenes. She's felt the familiar tightening below the belt, even ridden out small, delicate orgasms brought on by her own hand or her pillow. She doesn't know if she wants to do… it just yet, but there are things before that, right? Anyway, the part that matters, that's really important, is the kiss, right? So if he kissed her, he'd prove that he liked her back, right? Until then, she'd keep pretending, if only for the look of the thing.

"I see." Axel leans forward, and Xion does as well, expecting a kiss. But he bypasses her mouth and takes her ear into his mouth, sucking on the lobe with his hot, wet mouth. "So…" He whispers, and licks it, gently, "this has no effect?"

"N-n-none whatsoever," Xion whimpers, biting her lip and digging her fingernails into her palms. She keeps her eyes open, even though she's got a faceful of red spikes, and marvels at the scent of his shampoo, still strong since he just showered. It smells like fake raspberries, but there's an undercurrent that reminds Xion a little of her brothers, but only the same way a kitten reminds one of a tiger. Axel smells like Man, with a big "m", and like cigarettes and shampoo and skin, with something else that can only be "Axel", although Xion doesn't know how to describe it. She wants to bottle that smell and inhale it late at night, when she's all alone in her room and she can dream.

"You don't feel anything at all," Axel whispers, and he lets go of her breast, at least for the moment. Xion is about to protest (and drop the charade) when Axel's hand slips under her shirt and against her belly. His hands are cool, despite his recent shower. "You don't feel anything when I do this?" His fingers grasp her nipple and pull on it, a sharp jerk that makes Xion stifle a whimper.

Xion can't say anything, because then she'll make some undignified noise and she'll have lost the game, although she doesn't know what the game is or why she wants to win it. She just shakes her head, feeling the tingles go up and down her spine and curling her toes in her patchworked socks. She almost - almost - gasps when Axel's hand moves to her inner thigh, stroking the soft, white skin with his fingertips. She squeezes her eyes shut, then opens them, seeing Axel staring up at her. Up. When did he move down?

Axel smirks up at her, because somewhere along the line he managed to get his head under her chin to her neck, and he's kissing and licking it, steadily going down. His hand is moving inwards, until he's stroking the front of her panties with one bony fingertip. "You isure/i you don't feel anything?" He carefully slides one tricky finger into her panties via the leg and strokes her… down there.

"Sure," Xion mumbles, staring down at him. He got out of his chair at some point, and he's crouching in front of her, his head level with her chin, more or less. "Not a thing." She's biting her lower lip, hard enough to leave indentations, and she's still curling her hands into fists, resting against her own hips. She feels ticklish icy nice things radiating outwards from where his finger is, making her whole body feel electrified and twitchy, and she wants him to kiss her, already, so that she can hold him and kiss him and tell him that she loves him, because she can't do that until he kisses her. True love's kiss, right? Alright, so he isn't her true love (well, she doesn't know if he is or not, but she doesn't thing he his), but close enough. A small part of her mind thinks that maybe she's grasping at straws, but it's pretty overpowered by the icy sweet pleasure that trickles from down there to her knees to her elbows to her breasts to her scalp.

"You're awfully wet, for someone who isn't feeling anything," Axel says, and he slides his fingers between the lips she has down there. "I think you're lying."

"'m not lying," Xion gasps, her toes curling. "I don't feel anything." She stares down at him, and her eyes are pleading. Why won't he hurry up and kiss her? But instead of kissing her, he reaches his finger up to diddle her… clit, that's what it's called, she remembers that from the romance novels she hides under her pillow, and her hips jerk forward, pressing his hand closer. She whimpers, an undignified noise, and bites her lip hard enough to taste blood. She can feel herself blushing hotly, and it seems like she gets even _wetter _down there, as if that were possible.

"And that was…?" Axel smirks, pressing down on her clit again. He leans his body forward and presses a kiss to her breast, licking the nipple through the fabric of her dress. The finger inside of her panties collects the wetness gathering and rubs it against her clit, making her squirm. "For someone who isn't feeling anything, you sure are reacting a lot." He smirks and takes her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it, and Xion shudders.

"M-m-muscle spasm," Xion mumbles, bringing her hands forward and resting them on his head. "Anyway, w-what would you say if I _was _feeling something?" Cautiously, she pets his hair. She can hint at him, maybe?

"Weeellll…." Axel draws the word out, keeping the pressure on her clit as long as he keeps the syllable going, "maybe I'd say you were a bad girl for lying to me and not let you come." He slides his slick finger into her. "Or maybe I'd make you come and then make sure you… return the favor." He is smirking at her, as his finger curls inside of her and his thumb rotates her clit.

"Would you kiss me?" Xion blurts out, squeezing down on the new intrusion. She's never had anything inside of her before, and it feels alien and huge. She can feel how wet she is, feel the familiar tightening down there, and she knows she's going to come soon. She wants a kiss, before it happens. To make it real.

Axel raises an eyebrow and grins craftily. "Do you want me to?" He crooks his finger, pressing against something inside of her that makes her see stars.

Xion squeaks and nods, not trusting herself to say anything.

"What'll you do for me if I kiss you?" Axel diddles her clit and presses down on that spot again.

Unfortunately, this is what sends Xion over the edge, and she squeaks again and goes rigid, then sags against Axel, panting hard. Her nerves burst into flame, for a moment, and her brain melts down and out of her fingertips and her toes. That was… different. She'd never felt anything like _that _before. Is it because of what Axel did, or is it because it was Axel doing it? Xion isn't sure she cares, but she stares down at him dozily.

Axel slowly pulls his finger out of her and licks it, leering up at Xion all the while. "Well," he says, and his voice is silky, "it seems you owe me a favor."

"I d-do?" Xion flushes, feeling the stickiness between her legs and on her thighs. All over her thighs. Wow, she must have really…. Xion flushes harder.

"I made you come." Axel sits back in his chair. He takes Xion's hand in his own and presses it to his lap, where a lump is readily apparent. "Aren't you going to return the favor?"

"Um…." Xion looks down at the lump under her hand, then up at his face. "Can I get my kiss now?" She'll feel better for that. She's sure of it. A kiss would make it real.

"Nope. Not until you admit you lied when you said you didn't feel anything." Axel presses down on Xion's hand, making her squeeze the lump.

"I… lied," Xion says, and squeezes it of her own volition. "When I said I didn't feel anything." She feels slightly dizzy. She's got Axel's… thing, under her hand, and he just had his hand up her skirt and now he's going to kiss her. This morning, she just thought that she'd maybe get a "hello" from him, never something like this.

Axel smirks and leans forward. He presses a kiss to her forehead, a dry lipped kiss.

"That wasn't what I meant," Xion mumbles, and squeezes him again, feeling it swell under her hand.

"Then what did you mean?" Axel hisses through his teeth when she squeezes him.

"A…proper kiss. On the lips." Xion is blushing when she says this.

Axel rolls his eyes, then grins again. "Not until we're even."

"But I thought…."

Axel puts a silencing finger over her lips, and she notes absently that it smells like her. "If you want me to kiss you, we have to be on equal terms first. Since I made you come, you gotta make me come."

"And then you'll kiss me?"

"And then I'll kiss you."

"Well… alright." Xion squeezes him again, then blushes. "Can I… can I see?" She wants to see if his red hair is red… all the way down. As it were.

"Sure." Axel leans back and undoes his belt buckle, then unzips his pants. He pulls his pants and his underwear down to his thighs, then glances up at Xion. "Well?"

"Well what?" Xion stares at it. It looks a bit like her brother's (they're twins - they bathed together for years, and before puberty she knew his body as well as she knew his), but at the same time, it isn't. It's bigger, for one. The last time she saw Roxas naked, they were both seven and taking a bath together, and she is done thinking about Roxas' penis 'cause… ew. Axel's is big, and it's red and it's hard, pointing up at his chin. She sees more of the red hair, including the trail that is under his navel, and she shivers again.

"How're you gonna do it?" Axel takes her hand again, pressing it against the shaft. "Your hands? Your mouth? Your pussy?" He seems to like the way Xion blushes at the vulgarity.

"My… hands," Xion mumbles, and she squeezes him, gently, to feel him swell under his fingers.

"Don't squeeze, rub," Axel says, and covers her hand with his own, guiding it, and Xion feels the wetness at the tip (like the wetness between her legs?) spread along the shaft, making it slippery under her fingers.

Xion begins to rub the way he showed her, holding him in her fist and moving her hand up and down along it. She likes the way he gasps, likes the way he squirms, just a bit. His hips are rocking up just the slightest, the same way hers did, and she likes that, too.

Axel's hand falls away from hers, and he lets his head fall back and groan. True, it isn't wonderful, but it's stimulation, and she can get better. Will get better. He's hard as a rock anyway, and Xion blushes at the idea that she's the reason he's so hard, but it's proof that he likes her, right? So she squeezes and rubs and pumps her fist, feeling it swell under her hand, relishes the way his hips lift to meet her.

Xion squeaks when Axel's cock seems to rear back and spit on her wrist, and she glances upwards, seeing Axel's head tilted back and his mouth open, his breathing coming in deep, gusty pants.

Axel takes a deep breath and smiles at her. It's a nicer smile than the ones before, and Xion tentatively smiles back. "Alright."

"Alright?" Xion is still holding him in her fist. It hasn't occurred to her to let him go.

Axel leans forward presses his lips against hers, in a chaste, dry kiss.

Xion kisses him back, the hand not holding his cock going to his knee to keep her balance.

When the door opens, Xion is still kissing Axel, her sticky hand pressed against his chest. It's a proper kiss, this time, with tongue and lips and teeth, and Axel is so wrapped up in it that he doesn't notice that the door has been opened until he hears the yelling. He looks up to see Kairi glaring down at him furiously and attempts to smile, while a humiliated Xion presses her face into his neck. "Uh… it's not what it looks like?"


End file.
